


What's Necessary

by swanstan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanstan/pseuds/swanstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jail Cell Prompt via Tumblr, Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rachelrantsandschtuff for betaing this fic. Jail Cell Prompt via Tumblr, my take on it.

“Is this really necessary?” Hook said as Emma slammed the jail door hard and turned the key over to lock it roughly. He was getting on her last nerve, and it was the final straw.

The phone had been ringing a few dozen times in the past week because of Hook's little crime spree. He'd been spending the night in jail for the past few days and getting too comfortable for her taste. Every time she took him out, he committed another crime to be brought back in. She might as well put him away indefinitely – if he didn't get on her nerves.

“Yes, this is the third time, and it's a _charm_ , pirate,” Emma said sarcastically. She turned around to walk away.

“Oh, don't be that way, love,” he pouted; it made her stop her tracks and turn in his direction.

“Be what way? I'm just doing my job!” _And you do a fine job making this as annoying as possible._ She said the last part in her mind.

“Ah, yes. You do a fine job finding me – besting me at such great measure.” Hook smirked, impressed with her.

Emma scoffed and squinted at him. “You make it seem like you enjoy this.”

“I actually do,” he muttered out honestly. Hook's eyes were bright with mirth and something Emma couldn't put her finger on. He smiled softly, and it took Emma completely by surprise. He looked youthful and happy; it scared her a bit seeing him unguarded.

She walked over to him suspiciously. “What's the look about?” she asked curiously.

He chuckled lowly. “Oh, you don't know Emma?” he asked with a devious smirk.

Suddenly Emma found herself being pulled closer when Hook looped his arm around her waist.

His warm breath was cascading next to her ear and down her neck, making her gulp. Goosebumps appeared, and her eyes fluttered shut. “Would you like to find out?” he said, the question rough with desire. He pecked kisses down her neck, making Emma's breath shallow.

“Emma...”

“What...?” She lost her words once he pressed his lips against hers.

It was gentle at first until Emma moved to suck his bottom lip. She licked her way into the entrance of his mouth when the kiss became more passionate. That desire wasn't just his – she wanted it too, though unknowingly.

The phone rang loudly, startling both of them into breaking the kiss.

Emma ran over to answer. “Sheriff's Station. This is Sheriff Swan speaking.” She was thankful that she was turned the other direction so that Hook wouldn't see her flushed and breathing heavily.

She licked her lips, tasting the ghost of his mouth. She finally caved in, a sigh escaping her throat when she hung up the phone. It turned out to be a false alarm with Mrs. Baker and her dog.

She felt a presence behind her; then two arms enveloped her from behind. “Next time, never put those keys where I can easily get them.” His hot breath was on her neck as his nipped at the soft flesh.

She turned quickly in a flash, anger coursing through her veins. He immediately swooped down and roughly captured her lips. She joined in, angry and bit his lip hard. A groan escaped his lips.

“My, my, dear Emma. You don't have to be too rough on me.”

She opened her eyes to glare at him. “If you didn't escape, I wouldn't have to be.” she breathed out harshly.

“Well, I should escape more often then.” He picked her up against her desk and captured her lips once more. Finally they both pulled away, breathing heavily with their foreheads against each other. Emma chuckled a little and looked into those glowing blue eyes that just opened and asked, “Was that really necessary?”


End file.
